dream_streetfandomcom-20200214-history
Dream Street (TV Series)
Dream Street Featuring Russ Abbott Charlotte Bellamy And Emma Tate is a British children's television series that ran from 6 May 1999 to 2002 on CITV. The show is narrated by British comedian Russ Abbott , and was aimed at children aged from 2 to 7. The show featured talking toy vehicles, which were radio controlled in real time. The series aired back on around 2008. It aired on Itv's preschool channel, CITV from 2002 to 2003 The show was set in a story book resting on the bedside table, and in later series with a child holding it, of a playroom during the night, whilst the child was asleep. The room also includes an element of Dream Street within it - the teddy bear clock. In later series, the title sequence revealed more of the things within the room, such as model Saturn bedposts. The official slogan was; "Stimulate your child's imagination, because Dream Street is a world of magical fun!". For Series 1 Original, Version theme tune contained the lyric "Get Streetwise", as part of the road safety campaign, which was repeated at the end of the show accompanying a short promo. In the 2020 series, the 1999 theme is used CITV the original broadcaster, repeated the series in 2008-09, but it ended shortly after. There have been VHS releases of the series by Carlton Video A revival of the series was announced in 2015. Dream Street will be airing on Channel 5's Milkshake from march 2020 Characters * Buddy - A Pickup Truck with various removable accessories, and the main character of the show. He seems to be best friends with Daisy. He loves to help out his friends with magic. He has yellow livery with the red B on both doors and he has a red circle with a red B for his nose & A Red Light Beacon on his roof. UK Voiced by Charlotte Bellamy. Anna Williamson Sounds Like Action Stations GMTV 2006 ** Daisy Do Right - A cute police car. She works with the police and hates it when her policemen fall asleep on patrol. In the episode "King for a Day", she gives Rodney a do right duty to learn about queens and kings. She also loves to visit fields full of daisies, that was revealed in the episode "Gungey Goo Day". She is best friends with Buddy and likes to help her out. She has white livery with pink and red checkers and she has a daisy for her nose & A Blue Light Bar on her roof. She kissed Buddy in "Surprise, Surprise". Like her best friend Buddy, she is voiced by UK Charlotte Bellamy Brenda Longman Sounds Like Soo The Panda Like Sooty Characters too. From The 1999 Vauxhall Astra 1.4 16v Envoy MkIV In British * Half-Pint - a small and shy milk-float. He loves sleeping in the dark and can be afraid of other things. In the episode "King of the Road", Half-Pint gets bullied by Hot Rodney about being slow, whilst in the episode "Midnight Monstering", he could not sleep last night due to his broken night light. Half-Pint is voiced by Emma Tate. * Hot Rodney - a brash and reckless car. In the series, he is very naughty. In the episode "Building Block Blunder", he chose Jack Hammer's do right duty and was very happy to do that, much to Jack's embarrassment. He has teal livery with flames. He is voiced by UK Chris Jarvis. Johnathan Pearce * Hot Air - a strange "bug" resembling a or an industrial compressor, and communicates sounds of a . He is very naughty just like Rodney. In the episode "Check Up", he was tricked by Jack and Rodney that he has the case of the "Spotty Botty Bug". Also, in "Beep Beep!!" he takes Rodney's air horn and soon enough Buddy gets him one too. * Jack Hammer - a mischievous . In Series 2, he is so naughty like Hot Air and Rodney. In "Building Block Blunder", he ties Hot Air to a building and leaves Buddy trapped. He wears a blue cap on backwards. Jack is voiced by UK Dave Benson Phillips. Jamie Rickers * The Wild Bunch - a group of which like to cause nothing but trouble. They love having F U N. ("and what does that spell? Fun.") UK Voiced By Vicky Ireland Sounds Like The Word Machine On Channel 4 Toy Story Aliens * Luxo Jr -From The Disney Pixar Animation Studios Logo By John Lasseter Pixar Short Films Luxo Jr's Yellow Ball Blue Stripe And Red Star With Buddy And Tech At The Depot UK Voiced By Vicky Ireland Sounds The Consonants Quotes Billy Mmm Nice Blendy On The Word Machine On Channel 4 * Ice Cool - an who likes to help out serve ice creams to his friends. In the episode "Check Up", he helps out Half-Pint to be healthy like him to overcome his fear of checkups. He is UK voiced by Dave Benson Phillips. Martin Clunes * The Sleeping Policemen - literally consisting of slumbering constables covered with striped blankets. Their names are PC Snooze, PC Snore and PC Nodoff. They work with Daisy very well. PC Snooze has pale Lime green skin, PC Snore has pale red skin and PC Nodoff has pale pink red purple skin. In Series 2, the word ZZZ appears from the policemen when they sleep and snore. They are UK voiced by Russ Abbott. David Holt * The Gossips - a pair of who like to gossip and talk and they are named Amber and Scarlet. Amber has amber wristbands UK Voiced By David Holt and Scarlet has red wristbands. UK Voiced By Kerry Shale Both are voiced by Chris Jarvis. * Tech - a grey mechanical whose magical powers enable Buddy to take on different roles. Tech is UK voiced by Russ Abbott. David Holt * Other characters include two cars one with red and yellow livery and the other with red and blue livery. Episodes - Season 1 (1999 - 2000) Hot Air Written by Ross Hastings When Buddy comes across Daisy Do Right with her tyres let down, it is clear that Hot Air is on the loose. Hot Air sucks the air out of tyres leaving cars feeling flat and low. Surprise, Surprise Written by Ross Hastings It's Buddy's birthday and Daisy is throwing a secret party for Buddy but no one can tell him and he gets upset everyone has forgotten, but at the end he is relieved when the party happens. By The Book Written by Ross Hastings It is Daisy's police test and she is worried she will fail, so Jack and The Wild Bunch take it upon themselves and become thieves for the day to help Daisy practice then send all the policemen off to sleep to then steal the Big Book of Law. Happy Butterday Written by Ross Hastings The Wild Bunch have spread butter all over Skipping Rope Bridge and when PC Snooze comes down to stop them, they push him down and he gets stuck in a pipe. It is also the anniversary of Amber and Scarlet and Tech makes a cake for them saying; Amber And Scarlet: Friends Forever. Snoring & Touring Written by Ross Hastings The Sleeping Policemen decide they need a holiday and ask for advice, but end up going to The Land Of Nod. Sadly though, they reach the top of Skipping Rope Bridge and fall asleep and roll all the way down and end up through the whole of their holiday and not going anywhere. Tech misses traveling and Buddy decides to cheer him up. Jumping Jack Written by Barrie Hemsley Hot Rodney sets Jack to do double dares, he does well with the first few but when Jack gets to the fourth double dare he gets stuck in a trumpet. Dinosaur Written by George Tarry Half-Pint thinks there's a real dinosaur in Dream Street so he and Jack Hammer hatch a plan to catch it only to catch Daisy instead. Code Red Written by Barrie Hemsley The Gossips are sick of Ice Cool and start a traffic jam to teach him a lesson however Daisy disapproves of them and gives them a do-right duty. Bossy Boots Written by Ross Hastings Jack Hammer is given the job of supervising the Dream Street roadworks gang, but the power of his position goes to his head. Musical Madness Written by Chris Trengove Ice Cool is playing loud music in Dream Street, the Gossips however get annoyed and ask the Sleeping Policemen to arrest him. Tech's Magical Carnival Written by Ross Hastings Tech goes missing on the day of his very own carnival. Over the Rainbow Written by Ross Hastings A rainbow appears in Dream Street and Jack and Rodney try to catch it with a Rainbow Catching Machine. Pink Furry Thing Hot Rodney thinks that he sees a pink furry thing moving. Jack The Joker Jack decides to play tricks on his friends but Rodney soon gets annoyed and pushes Jack into the Building Blocks. Games Day It's Games Day on Dream Street and everyone takes part in a variety of fun games like Musical Statues and a race around Dream Street. Treasure Hunt Written by Ross Hastings Daisy holds a special easter egg hunt for everyone but Jack steals all the eggs for him. The Ghost of Peekaboo Park Written by Paul Larson Everybody plays hide and seek, but Rodney pushes Jack into the wishing well and Half-Pint thinks there's a ghost of Peekaboo Park. Disappearing Domino Written by Paul Larson Jack and Rodney make the domino building disappear by saying Wibbly Wobbly Witches. Daisy's Deputy Written by Paul Larson The Sleeping Policemen are on the Training Day to find something green, red and white. Hot Rodney and the Wild Bunch steal Half-Pint's milk and Half-Pint becomes Daisy's deputy but ends up being covered with the Wobbly Jelly building's whipped cream. The Big Yellow Pipe Written by George Tarry The big crane is lifting the pipes, Jack and Buddy are working hard telling the crane to move and lower. But then, Amber goes missing with the big yellow pipe! Cool Kids Written by Ross Hastings Half-Pint can't join in at Jack, Hot Air and Rodney's Cool Kids Gang and feels left out. Monster Bunch Written by Paul Larson Hot Air hears a roaring noise like a monster then he gets squashed by the teddy bear clock. It was Jack making that roaring noise. Topsy Turvy Written by Ross Hastings The Wild Bunch touch the magic dial to the wrong way at the Depot and everything and everyone except Buddy goes topsy turvy. Big Mouth, Big Trouble Written by Ross Hastings Jack Hammer has the best voice on Dream Street, but then gets stuck in the cheese. Meanwhile, Scarlet loses her voice. Up, Up and Away Written by Chris Trengove The red balloon floats from Rainbow Island to Dream Street and Hot Air wants the balloon to be his friend. Christmas Special (2000) Dream Street Christmas Star Story by Stuart Rock, Stuart Galloway and Ian Davis Everyone enjoys seasonal activities but when The Gossips inform that Father Christmas won't come because no one has any chimneys, everyone feels down. However Jack has got two crazy ideas up his sleeve. Episodes - Season 2 (2000 - 2002) Midnight Monstering Written by Ross Hastings Jack Hammer dresses Hot Air up as a monster to scare Half Pint. Buddy teaches him a very valuable lesson. Building Block Blunder Written by Paul Larson Buddy and Hot Air are trapped under some building blocks and Hot Rodney is the only one who can help them. Check Up Written by Ross Hastings The pals decide to have a check-up, but Hot Rodney and Jack Hammer scare everyone by painting spots on Hot Air. King for a Day Written by Stuart Galloway When Half Pint the milk float is made King of Dream Street for the day, Hot Rodney is jealous and plans to steal his crown. Beep Beep!! Written by Ross Hastings Hot Air, the raspberry-blowing balloon car, takes a shine to Rodney's new air horn because it sounds just like him. Mr Fixit Written by Paul Larson Jack Hammer, the bouncing pneumatic drill, decides to fix a few things, but he wreaks havoc and it is up to Buddy the magical truck to put things right. Coughs and Sneezes Hot Rodney pretends to be ill so that everyone will make a fuss of him. But when all his friends really do get sick, Rodney is the only one fit enough to look after them. Go Faster Half-Pint Written by Paul Larson Half-Pint tries to be racey and tough and race around as fast as Hot Rodney, but ends up causing an accident. At the end, Daisy told him his do-right duty is to do a safe driving course. Hot and Stinky Written by Paul Larson After some milk jugs is spilled Half-Pint puts blocks around them, little does he know they go all stinky and the smell goes around Dream Street. The Amazing Bounceroonie Written by Ross Hastings Jack dresses up as the Amazing Bounceroonie and shows everyone his 'magic powers'. Pop Goes The Movies Written by Ross Hastings Dream Street is buried in popcorn when Jack's Whopper Popper Corny Popster goes wrong. Dream Street Fun 5000 Written by Ross Hastings Rodney wants to win the fun race, but ends up being stinky with the stink bombs. Odd One Out Written by Stuart Galloway One of the Wild Bunch gets covered in the red paint, making him look very different. Rodney's Party Poop Written by Ross Hastings Hot Rodney is throwing a party, but no one comes to the party. Treasure Map Written by Ross Hastings Jack and Buddy find a treasure map under the domino building, find a shawhositwhatsit in the Puppet in the Box and Rodney wears a funny, flowery hat. Rumour, Rumour Written by Stuart Galloway The Gossips mishear Daisy saying closing the crossroads for this afternoon and they make naughty rumours to everyone. Beans Means Bounce Written by Paul Larson Jack sees the jellybeans that the Gossips think they are jumping beans and Jack is sad because his bounce stops working. The Giant Sea Shell Written by Paul Larson Tech finds a seashell on the beach and one of the Wild Bunch gets trapped in the shell. Show and Tell Written by Ross Hastings Everybody in Dream Street collects things for Show and Tell. Bedtime Written by Paul Larson Jack and Rodney stay up all night for midnight snack and get tired in the morning. The Greatest Show on Earth Written by Chris Trengove and Paul Larson Everyone is putting a circus in Dream Street, but Rodney goes too fast and ends up getting stuck. Ready Teddy Go Written by Ross Hastings Rodney loses his teddy and throws a tantrum. But Buddy finds his teddy with his Magic Radar. Gungey Goo Day Written by Paul Larson Daisy decides to take a day off and Jack and Rodney squirt green goo everywhere with the Gungey Goo Gun. Daisy Fights the Flab Written by Chris Trengove and Paul Larson The Sleeping Policemen are too full to catch the Wild Bunch so Daisy teaches them to keep fit and healthy. Marshmallow Monster Written by Paul Larson Jack and Rodney eat Ice Cool's marshmallows and Buddy teaches them a lesson by being The Marshmallow Monster. Lollipop, Lollipop Written by Paul Larson When everyone goes on a lollipop hunt, Rodney cheats so that he can keep them all. Episodes - Season 3 (2002) The Milk Round Race Written by John Gatehouse Rodney and Half-Pint are having a race, but Half-Pint is too slow and delivers the milk and Rodney gets up in the edge of Skipping Rope Bridge. Genie of the Lamp Written by Jason Quinn Jack dresses up as a genie and makes magic spells on Dream Street. When Time Stood Still Written by John Gatehouse Jack sticks the clock's big hand to 12 with goo to make the time stand still. The Talent Show Written by Jason Quinn The Wild Bunch are doing the talent show and Rodney runs away. Supermilk Written by Jason Quinn Half-Pint becomes a superhero called Supermilk to help out, but ends up getting trapped under the jelly building. High Flying Wild Bunch Written by Jason Quinn Jack and the Wild Bunch play on a see-saw to make the Wild Bunch fly up into the air. Big Chief Rodney Written by Jason Quinn Jack, Rodney and the Wild Bunch are playing dressing up, Jack becomes Desperate Jack, Rodney becomes Big Chief Rodney and the Wild Bunch are cowboys. They take Half-Pint's milk and squirt gunge on him, tie up PC Snore and Jack tumbles down to the wishing well. Hot Air's Floaty Boat Written by John Gatehouse Jack Hammer has made the Floaty Boat for Hot Air so he can fly that he wished for. Glow For It Written by Jason Quinn Hot Rodney becomes a police officer and the big wheel of Coney Island goes faster with the Wild Bunch. Whodunnit? Written by Tim Quinn Jack is not happy, someone keeps messing up his roadworks. Buddy's Day Written by John Gatehouse Jack and Rodney put the box in the crossroads and the Wild Bunch open it up and put sneezing dust into them and the Gossips. Whodunnit? Written by Tim Quinn Jack is not happy, someone keeps messing up his roadworks. Buddy's Day Written by John Gatehouse Jack and Rodney put the box in the crossroads and the Wild Bunch open it up and put sneezing dust into them and the Gossips. Big Book of Magic Written by Tim Quinn It's a very windy day on Dream Street and Rodney finds Tech's Big Book of Magic in Peekaboo Park. Gold Star Parade Written by Tim Quinn Jack Hammer is fixing a bubble factory pipe, but never finishes and the bubbles appear everywhere on Dream Street! VHS Releases * The Best of Dream Street (included on My Favourite Friends compilation video and also released as My Friends From Dream Street) * Surprise, Surprise * Midnight Monstering and other magical stories (6 episodes from Series 2) * Jumping Jack (the first episodes from Series 1) * Dream Street: Christmas Star (Christmas special and 4 episodes from Series 1) * Treasure Hunt (rest of the remaining Series 1 episodes) Category:Home/main show